


Dizzy Hurricane

by IxJustxLaugh



Category: All Time Low
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Backseat Serenade, British Alex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Mopey Jack., Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, all time low - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxJustxLaugh/pseuds/IxJustxLaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where All Time Low consists of only three members, Jack Barakat, Zack Merrick, and Rian Dawson, Jack goes to a bar to get wasted and avoid all of humanity. But instead he happens upon a rambunctious brunette from Essex, named Alex Gaskarth.</p><p>Alex turned Jack’s lonesome night of drowning his sorrows in strong mixed drinks into a dizzy hurricane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dizzy Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a month ago, but I wasn't advanced enough in the smut department to finish it until now. I just think you all are going to love this and find it precious even though the sex is kind of rough. Nothing kinky though. :p
> 
> Anyway enjoy and be sure and leave your thoughts.
> 
> [Edit: *Sigh* since these little stars just RUIN my stories for everyone I will go against my personal choices not to actually write out the swears so that I don't get one more stupid comment about how annoying or what a turn of the censoring is. So brace yourselves for actual uncensored swears. (and yes I am incredibly snappy about this #sorrynotsorry)]

           

             
        Jack trudged into the dimly lit, tightly packed, thick atmosphered, bar. There was a slight line, but all he had to do to get to the front was flash his ID. The bouncer was a fan of All Time Low; he was much obliged to let 1/3 of the band in. After Jack was admitted in, he went straight to the bar top, shoving his way past people he didn’t really want to be around. He found a corner stool all to himself and waved the bar tender over.  
  
            She was a bottle blond, with big fake breasts spilling out of her tank top that carried the bars logo across her bust line. Her voice leaked out from her lips like warm honey. “What can I get for you handsome?”  
  
            Jack let out a deep longing sigh and propped his head up on his hands. “Surprise me, but it better be strong.”  
  
            Even when he wasn’t trying, Jack was ever the charmer. The bar tender tried hard but failed miserably at keeping the scarlet off her cheeks. “Sure thing,” she muttered regaining her former composure if only slightly and bustled around behind the counter. She rushed back with some blue concoction and almost spilled it on herself and Jack.  
  
            “Whoah, there. I’m in no hurry,” Jack assured. The bar tender nodded and set the drink down, on a coaster with the bar logo, in front of Jack. “What is this thing anyway? I don’t think I’ve ever seen something so light blue.”  
  
            The fake blond let a slow grin spread across her face, obviously over whatever was making her so klutzy. “It’s got a few different names, but my favorite, and the one we go by here is, Blue Mother Fucker.”  
  
            Jack winked at the woman and took a sip of his drink. Jack wasn’t expecting such a light colored drink to be so strong, so the burn caught him off guard, causing him to cough and sputter for a second. “No shit, that’s the real deal. Do you have a name as spot on as this drink’s?”  
  
            “Brittani, with an ‘i.’ Are you going to want another one of those?”  
  
            Jack took another drink, swishing it around in his mouth a moment before actually swallowing, and thought about it. “Well, Brittani with an ‘i’, I am not sure yet. Let me finish this one first, okay?”  
  
            Brittani nodded and scampered off to wait on another customer. Jack sighed out of relief this time and took a big swig from his straw. He hadn’t really been interested in Boobs for brains Brittani, he just didn’t want to come off as an asshole to his fans. He assumed she was a fan anyway. He wanted some peace and quiet; he wanted to be able to drown himself in his sorrows.  
  
            Jack wasn’t trying to take away from the perks of being famous, or be ungrateful for his fans, but it was tiring pretending to be straight in a band with two other guys who have no idea that you weren’t. He supposed his fans would still love him if they knew he actually loved dick, but it was a risk he wasn’t willing to take until he found someone that was more than a one night stand. Until then, he was going to get shit tanked.  
  
            Jack tapped his straw on the bottom of the glass as he drank. It was entertaining for a while, until he ran out of drink to drink. And as if on cue another drink showed up beside the previous one. Jack looked up to see none other than Lala, the most notorious Warped Tour band slut, her favorite band happened to be All Time Low though. She had bagged Rian and Zack at her first concert; she was still trying to land Jack.  
  
            “Funny running into you here, Jack,” Lala purred. She was under the impression that she was some sex kitten oozing sensuality, but Jack just thought she was an annoying horndog.  
  
            Unluckily for him he had to be nice to her, even if he couldn’t stand her, she was still a fan after all. “It is very funny running into you. It seems like you’re everywhere I turn lately. Have you been following me, Lala?” Jack asked radiating charm, to mask his distaste for the girl.  
  
            “Only on Twitter, Jacky, but you should know that by how often you I tweet you,” Lala replied, leaning closer to Jack and laughed.  
  
            “You do blow up my mentions. Is this safe to drink or did you roofie it first?” Jack joked, more than half serious. He peered down into the blue liquid and poked his straw around looking for anything suspicious.  
  
              Jack’s question elicited more laughter from Lala and some flirty arm touching as well. “Oh, Jacky, I’m beginning to think that’s the only way I’d ever have a chance with you.” Jack could tell by the look in her eyes, Lala wasn’t just joking; it was a real concern for her.  
  
             Lala’s voice made Jack’s skin crawl, but he dumped half of his Blue Mother Fucker down his throat, and decided on getting it over with and giving her what she wanted. “Buy me a couple more of these and anything could happen,” Jack said with a snort.  
  
              Lala jumped up and flagged down Brittani and got another blue concoction out of her, much to Brittani’s dismay. Jack finished his second drink and picked up the new one Lala brought him. He was definitely beginning to feel a strong buzz coming on. He would need at least one more BMF before he could lower himself to sleeping with Lala though.  
  
              But fate intervened when half way through his third beverage, all the alcohol made Jack’s bladder throb. He excused himself from the nauseating girl and waded through almost a completely different crowd from the one he pushed through when he first got there. Jack’s vision was starting to blur, but he was able to straighten it out long enough to notice a cute brunette watching him, and this brunette didn’t have breasts, this brunette had a penis.  
  
              By the time Jack found his way to a urinal he had to lean against the wall for support, he didn’t usually get so messed up from three drinks, so it was obvious how strong the drinks were. While he was whizzing he pulled out his phone to google the recipe for what was quickly becoming his second favorite mixed drink, but only got as far as ‘blue’ before he dropped his phone.  
  
              “Shit,” he muttered taking his phone out of a puddle of his own urine and walked over to the sink, wang out, to rinse his phone off.  
  
             While he was holding his phone under the hand dryer a couple came in making out hot and heavy, and not wanting to be a part of the action, Jack zipped himself up and wandered back to his seat at the bar top.  
  
              To his surprise when he got back Lala was gone and so was his drink, in its place was an apricot colored drink that was unmistakably a Hurricane. “Fuck yeah!” Jack cheered. The quick moment of sadness that he was going home alone, disappeared when he saw his favorite drink. If his mind wasn’t so foggy he might have questioned where the drink came from before he picked it up, not bothering to use the straw and turned up the glass.  
  
              “You like that?” the brunette from before questioned, with a manly giggle.  
  
              “A fuck ton,” Jack replied earnestly, looking over his glass.  
  
             Jack hadn’t really noticed on his way to the restroom just how cute the guy was. He had long sort of light brown hair with blonde streaked through it; Jack had a major thing for brunettes. He had thick eyebrows and almost as much stubble as Jack, it was sexy. He had brown eyes to die for and a few visible tattoos. Jack really hoped that he was gay or else the physical reaction he was having would be a waste.  
  
             “Well, there’s plenty more where that came from. My name’s Alex Gaskarth. What’s yours?” the guy said touching shoulders with Jack as some sort of greeting.  
  
             “Alex, eh,” Jack said testing the name out to see how it felt in his mouth. “Do you really not know who I am?” Jack asked his words beginning to slur.  
  
             “No, I’m new to Baltimore, well to America in general really,” Alex replied thoughtfully. He motioned to a different bar tender who handed him his own Hurricane.  
  
              Jack took another gulp of his favorite drink and thought about what he was going to say to that. He wasn’t used to not being recognized. “Where are you from then? Korea? I’m Jack Barakat,” Jack paused hiccupping slightly, waiting for Alex’s reaction. When he didn’t get one he continued, “From All Time Low.”  
  
              Alex sipped on his drink with a class that Jack lacked, and made Jack wait for his reply. “I’m from Essex, although, North Korea does sound like an interesting place of residence. Jack Barakat,” Alex said letting the name roll off of his tongue. “Sounds vaguely familiar. How long has your band been together?”  
  
              Jack scratched the scruff on jaw and thought for a moment, carry the y dot the x and cross the 10. “It’s been just a little over ten years. It should be a little more than vaguely familiar,” Jack remarked nudging Alex with his elbow.  
  
              A spark of realization flashed in Alex’s eyes and his lips started moving before his brain could really process the information. “My brother used to listen to All Time Low religiously.”  
  
              If Jack was in his right state of mind he would have noticed the change in Alex’s tone, a slight twinge of pain in his eyes, but those things escaped him. “Why’d he quit? Is it because of the new album? I’ve already told everyone that we needed to get out from the constrictions or restrictions, I can’t remember, of our label.”  
  
             Alex shook his head fighting back a frown. “It was for other reasons, but I don’t want to talk about that or else I’ll get all sad. So band man, does the world not know of your orientation?”  
  
           Jack was stumped by the actions of his new acquaintance but didn’t dwell on it for too long. “Can’t tell them I’m a cock jockey or they won’t love me ‘nymore,” Jack announced feeling rather sad about it for a moment.  
  
           Alex’s eyes flashed in amusement and then he was on Jack faster than All Time Low fans descended after a concert. Alex’s chapped lips raked across Jack’s, whose were silky smooth, in the most scintillating way. The mix of alcohol and excitement reduced Jack’s inhibitions to about negative three, meaning he began openly groping and mauling Alex right there on the bar stool.  
  
          When Jack started inching his hand up Alex’s shirt he broke the kiss, an easy smile creeping across his face. “Whoah there, Jackie, calm down. Not here, not now.”  
  
          Jack poked his bottom lip out and gave Alex the puppy dog eyes, and then the cogs kept on turning. “If not here and now, then where and when?” He was already starting to feel a stirring deep in his jeans from Hurricane fueled kisses.  
  
          Alex leaned close to Jack’s ear, his chapped lips brushing against it as he spoke. “My flat is just down the street, if you can make it that far, if not I reckon we could go to your car.”  
  
           Jack didn’t say a word; he just threw down a hundred dollar bill from his wallet and dragged Alex behind him until they were out in the biting cold. From there Alex let Jack to the very end of the street, with Jack’s hands all over the British boy.  
  
            Alex stopped in front of an upscale apartment building; Jack had never really paid attention to before. “Shit, Jack, I forgot my keys in my flat. I’ll have to be buzzed in,” Alex mumbled pressing the button that had his neighbors name on it.  
  
            A scratchy voice crackled over the speaker, “Whoever this is, do you know what time of night it is?”  
  
           Alex growled a reply, “Chad, I need in, you know I’m the only bloke who would be buzzing in this late.”  
  
           There was no response from Chad, but the door did unlock and Alex dragged a painfully horny Jack behind him and up to the second floor. He scrambled for the spare key under his welcome mat, while Jack grinded against his side.  
  
            “Calm down, I’ve got to get us in first,” Alex muttered fumbling with his key.  
  
            “But I want in, you,” Jack whined, but did as he was told.  
  
             Finally, Alex was able to recoup his motor skills and pushed through the door way, Jack pressing into his back. The two wasted no time getting back to what they were doing in the bar; they couldn’t even make it to the bedroom. Alex flung the things off his sofa and Jack pushed him onto it attacking his neck with a flurry of kisses, bites, and licks. It was driving Alex mad.  
  
            Alex tangled his hands in Jack’s hair and pulled his head to his lips, Jack took this as an opportunity to undo Alex’s flannel button up, with a little effort he managed to slip it off without breaking the kiss.  Alex rolled his hips up into Jack, and Jack took that as his cue to grind into Alex shamelessly. The friction was enough to drive the two to moaning and gasping so intensely they had to pull apart.  
  
            “You’re so fucking hot,” Jack moaned grinding into Alex harder.  
  
            “M-no you’re sexy as fuck,” Alex managed tugging Jack’s shirt off and placed love bites up his collar bone.  
  
            “Oh, God, fine, we’re both sexy as hell,” Jack comprised, his voice deep and emanating from the back of his throat. Even though his mind was hazy with alcohol he could still recognize how good this felt and how bad he needed it.  
  
             Alex stopped his mouth work and looked up at Jack, his lips on Jack’s skin as he requested, “Suck me?”  
  
            “I thought you’d never fucking ask.”  
  
            Jack laid a trail of sloppy wet kisses all the way down Alex’s chest and stopped at his pant line; he then quickly undid the Brit’s pesky belt and yanked his pants and boxers down.  
  
            “Fuck, you’re big,” he mumbled and took Alex into his mouth.  
  
            Alex gasped at the contact and that only prompted Jack to tease him, swirling his tongue around the brunette’s tip. Jack looked up at Alex and could see that it was all he could do to keep from bucking his hips. That made Jack want to smirk, but he couldn’t exactly do that with a mouth full.  
  
            Jack placed his hands on Alex’s thighs to steady him and began bobbing his head up and down at a painfully slow pace. Jack only moved slower when he saw Alex’s eyes water and his lip tremble.  
  
            “Fuck, fa-aster!” Alex begged, no demanded.  
  
           Jack chuckled moving his head faster, and the vibrations caused Alex to twine his fingers in Jack’s hair and push his head down further. For some reason, when Jack was drunk his gag reflex went bye-bye so he was able to handle the added length, in fact he went with it, going all the way down and coming back up quickly again and again.  
  
           “G-ah, fuck, Jack. Shit, you better go ahead and fuck me unless you want me to come right now,” Alex gasped, his chest heaving and back arching.  
  
             Alex didn’t have to tell Jack twice, he pulled away slowly, licking Alex’s shaft all the way, with a loud pop noise. He then busied himself with his own damn belt, and finally he got the mother fucker loose and kicked his pants off. “Oh, shit, lube?”  
  
            Alex nodded and reached into one of the coffee table drawers and produced what Jack was inquiring about. Jack quickly took it from his hands and poured a generous amount into his hands; he quickly worked it over his rock hard member and used the remaining lube on his fingers.  
  
            He slipped one warm wet finger into Alex and slowly wiggled it around, causing him to dissolve into a fit of moans. “Fuck, Alex you’re so tight. If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were a fucking virgin.”  
  
           Alex bit the back of his hand and with great effort mumbled, “ ‘m not.” Of course he wasn’t, Jack knew someone that fucking sexy couldn’t be.  
  
           Jack moved his first finger a bit more before adding a second, and that’s when Alex really went wild. A film of sweat appeared on his torso and Jack slowly pulled both fingers out. He couldn’t wait another fucking second.  
  
            “Fuck me hard, so hard,” Alex begged.  
  
            And Jack obliged, as soon as he lined himself up he slammed into Alex receiving a strangled moan. Hearing such a sound come from Alex’s throat made Jack even hotter, he pulled almost all the way out before slamming into him again.  
  
            “You like that?” Jack purred moving again.  
  
            “S-o fucking much,” Alex whimpered pushing down on Jack’s dick begging for more.  
  
           That was all Jack needed, he preceded pounding in out of Alex so hard he had to grip Alex’s hips to keep from falling forward. Swears and moans poured from the two sweaty men as Jack kept a steady pace.  
  
             “Faster, faster, please,” Alex begged leaning up to place a love bite on Jack’s neck as a sort of incentive.  
  
             “Fuck,” Jack grunted and picked up his speed.  
  
               The Lebanese man held Alex up and as he continued to drill into him, so that he could pay some attention to his neck. His skin tasted so fucking good, salty like a summer day. Jack moved his lips over to Alex’s throat and could feel the vibration of his moans. It was such a euphoric feeling.  
  
               Jack toned it down a bit and went at it in different angles searching for that one spot that he had a feeling would make Alex scream. He wanted so desperately to hear him scream his name.  
  
                He did succeed in getting louder moans, but Jack knew for certain he had not found it yet. He lowered Alex back down so that his back was digging into the leather, and he started pumping his erection, slamming into him at different angles. Jack just had to hear that scream.  
   
                 A scream ripped from Alex’s chest, “O-oh, God, Jack!”  
  
                And the next thing Jack knew Alex was coming and at the site of it he was coming too and they were both panting and sweating.  
  
               “Fuck,” Jack breathed pulling out and collapsing on Alex’s chest.  
  
               Alex was panting so hard he couldn’t make words; all he could do was pat Jack’s head appreciatively.  
   
   
  
                “You’re still here?” Alex asked walking in from the kitchen with nothing but a mug in his hand.  
  
                 Jack looked up at him from the sofa, confusion evident in his expression. “Why wouldn’t I be? And Goddamn you’re even sexier when I’m sober.”  
  
                   Alex sank down in his arm chair and took a sip of his late afternoon tea. “Well, I reckon most of the blokes I shag at bars usually take my making tea as an opportunity to leg it out of here.”  
  
                   Jack propped himself up a little, but he couldn’t sit up all the way, the pounding in his temples forbid it. “I’m not like most lays,” Jack said cutting all of his usual bullshit out. He for once was being one hundred percent legitimate.  
  
                 “You mean you want me for more than just a drunk fuck,” Alex inquired looking genuinely surprised.  
  
                 Jack staggered up to his feet, despite his protesting head, and walked over to the cute brunette from the bar and sat in between his legs. Alex gave him a look, but didn’t say anything, he let Jack talk. “For some reason I think you’re boyfriend material.”  
  
                 Alex poorly stifled a laugh and took another sip of his tea before explaining his laughter. “But you’re a closet case, you’d never have me as a boyfriend,” Alex said using Jack’s word.  
  
                Jack leaned on Alex’s chest and reached for his free hand, taking it in his own much bigger one, and then looked back up at Alex. “You’re just the person I was looking for to come out with.”  
  
                A smile crept on Alex’s face. “You know they’ll call us Jalex right? Isn’t that an awful couple name?”  
  
               Jack grinned and kissed Alex’s chapped lips softly. “Oh, I don’t know, I think I like the sound of it,” he countered, pressing his forehead against Alex’s.  
  
               “It’s not that bad,” Alex admitted breathily.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I just wanted to say infinity points for me for writing a decent prep scene and I swear to Jalex if someone comments about it or the asterisks I will launch them out of a cannon with bloody tampons tied to them into a pool of sharks who haven't eaten in ten days.


End file.
